


Bags, Paper, Tissue, Bows...and Sometimes a Ruler

by Oddree13



Series: OMGCP Advent Calendar [14]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 11:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13052955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddree13/pseuds/Oddree13
Summary: On of the greatest challenge in any relationship is the holidays. Parties, families, budgets, and presents. Even the small things somehow become stressful. Like gift wrapping. Sometimes couples meshed with their gift wrapping habits, and sometimes they didn’t. Basically a fic about everyone's gift wrapping habits.





	Bags, Paper, Tissue, Bows...and Sometimes a Ruler

**Author's Note:**

> For the fourteenth day of the OMGCP Winter Extravaganza! Prompt - Wrapping Gifts or Inability To Wrap Gifts

The first holiday season Jack spent with Bitty was eye opening to say the least. He’s never seen so many baked goods in on location, or some many different containers. 

Bitty had picked out differently themed tins depending on who was getting cookies, fudge, or toffee. 

He had fours kinds of wrapping paper, one for the Bittle family, another for the Zimmermans, a third for their teammates and friends, and a fourth just in case. Each present was wrapped with a ribbon and a handwritten tag. 

Of course Jack offered to help, but all he was ever allowed to do was write the gift tags after Bitty saw him put a gift in a bag. 

And Jack had to admit that all the effort Eric put into his gifts was not only appreciated by their friends and family, but it made their home look quite loved during the holidays. 

***

Ransom and Holster were both bag guys when it came to the holidays, after trying a failing for years to use wrapping paper. But they had a system. And a spreadsheet. 

Over the years both men had collected data on their friends and family, entering it all into a spreadsheet that was used to send cards, track gifting trends, and denote important information like favorite color and Hogwarts house. 

So come the holidays Ransom and Holster would go to the store and buy in bulk different color paper bags and tissue, in variety of sizes of course, and when time came for a party or gathering, either man would just have to see what color that party had been designated and grab all the bags loading them into the car. 

The only change came when the twins came into their life. Ransom found custom burlap sacks that look like they came from the North Pole. They were bag people after all. 

***

Shitty and Lardo didn’t exactly have a system so much as whims depending on who the gift was going to. 

More often than not, gifts given to the Knight side of the family were handed to them in the original box or bag, price tag left on, with a stick-on bow atop. Shitty would admit at parties that his favorite part of the holidays was watching the different ways he could make his family twitch at parties. 

For their friends it was usually handed to them, out of whatever packaging it came in, but presented with an explanation as to why they were getting said gift. More often than not it was artwork Lardo had made specific for the person, or a small items they found on their travels that reminded them of their friend. 

Shitty would swear it was because he didn’t think their gifts should be packaged and bound in more trapping of classists capitalism. Lardo would admit that they just hated wrapping. 

***

Nursey was not prepared for William Poindexter, gift wrapping expert. Each year, come December, a roll of industrial sized craft paper would be shipped to their home. After that, Dex would break out the twine to tie down the gift. 

Then came the gear. It began with a ruler and shears, but over the years Nursey had bought his partner a variety of gadgets including a tape dispenser that rested on the back of Dex’s hand with an elastic band, laser guided scissors, and mount of the roll of craft paper that hung over his work bench. 

In addition to the craft paper and twine came the recycled accessories. Tissue, bows, boxes, and bags, all saved and reused from year to year. Dex had even gone so far as to label the boxes with the initials of their kids so he’d never switch their gifts accidentally. 

Nursey contributed in the only way he was allowed, cards. Each year he wrote out a family card, a poem naturally, encapsulating their year, and the card was affixed to every gift they handed out. Dex, may or may not have an album of each family poem tucked away somewhere.

***

Cait and Chowder somehow managed to find the most unique containers and gift wrap every year. 

For example, on year, they got scraps of cloth and tie-dyed them using holiday colors and gave everyone colorful bundles that could be reused. 

Another time Chowder spent a whole year collecting every peanuts strip he found in the newspaper and saved them for wrapping paper. It didn’t matter that in the last month he and Cait were swiping papers from people’s recycling bins to fill the gaps, because the challenge for them was part of the fun. 

One memorable year Cait spent time creating a custom made crossword puzzle for their friends that was then printed on wrapping paper. Chowder had arranged that year for a group photo to be taken and their wedding, and come the holidays gave each of his friends the photo mounted on a wooden block, wrapped in a game about their friendship. 

Each year their wrapping took a lot of work but it was worth the way their friends lit up getting their gifts. 

***  
Whiskey, Tango, and Ford were not good at gift giving or gift wrapping. So each year it was simple as each only had one task to complete.

Whiskey would go to the store and pick out a bottle of alcohol for everyone on their list. Ford would acquire a bunch of bottle bags and sacks for the bottles Whiskey bought. And Tango? Well Tango would spend a few hours at a variety of card stores picking out the best holiday puns for their friends and family.


End file.
